


Bedtime Story

by Ridja



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Cuties, F/F, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridja/pseuds/Ridja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is having trouble to sleep at night, Lexa's reading voice is the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

Clarke moved restless on the bed, getting her phone to check on the time once again. Midnight thirty. It had been about an hour and half since she had started trying to get some sleep, unsuccessfully. Usually, it wasn’t a probably, she was never one to sleep early, but there was a quite important job interview tomorrow and she didn’t wanna get there sleep deprived.

“Still awake, babe?” Lexa, who had been reading in silence right beside her all that time, look up from her book, keeping a finger over the point she had stopped on. 

“Yeah… I’m a little anxious and really not sleepy…” She pouted a bit, looking up at Lexa who chuckled a bit, getting her bookmark to place in the book and closing it, pulling Clarke closer to herself and caressing her hair. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Clarke would usually have a smart, sexual answer for that, but there was no way in hell she would be able to sleep early if they started doing at that point. Instead, the blonde looked around, as if looking for something else she and Lexa could do to distract themselves, like watch a movie or play a game, but nothing really seemed to call her attention. Not until her glance fell on Lexa’s lap, finding the book.

“Hey, what were you reading?” 

“Oh… The Unbearable Lightness of Being…” She said, blushing a little, since it should be about the fifth time she was reading that book ever since she had started dating Clarke, but the blonde didn’t mind, she was already used to how the other enjoyed reading the same books over and over again, even if most of them were utterly boring to her. 

“Oh, right!” She smiled a little, snuggling closer to Lexa. “You know, when I was little, dad used to read to me when I couldn’t sleep…” She stated, biting her lower lip. Like so many memories about her father, that one still ached in her chest. It wasn’t a continuous ache like it used to be when he died, but it appeared every so often, whenever Clarke remembered him. 

“Oh.” Lexa nodded, a little unsure about how to respond to that, simply continuing to caress her girlfriend’s blonde locks.

“Maybe you could read to me?” Clarke suggested, looking up at the brunette with a small smile and while Lexa did not expect this sort of request, she would be more than satisfied to attend it. She loved sharing her favorite books and quotes with Clarke, even if she had to explain their whole context most of the time.

“Of course I can…” Lexa leaned against the pillows on the headboard again, opening her legs for Clarke to lie in between them and lean her head on her chest. Happily, the blonde got herself into that position, trying not to squash Lexa’s breasts with her head as she got herself comfortable. 

“Do you want me to continue from where I was or do you want it from the start?” Questioned the brunette, caressing her girlfriend’s head, while she held the book with the other hand. 

“Just keep going from where you stopped, if I can’t follow something, I’ll ask…” Clarke asked, smiling a bit to which Lexa nodded, cleaning her throat, before she began to read.

“It would be senseless for the author to try to convince the reader that his characters once actually lived. They were not born of a mother's womb; they were born of a stimulating phrase or two or from a basic situation. Tomas was born of the saying Einmal ist keinmal. Tereza was born of the rumbling of a stomach.” Clarke smiled a bit to her voice, closing her eyes. Lexa’s reading voice was so clear and calm it easily shoved the blonde’s anxiety away. 

“The first time she went to Tomas's flat, her insides began to rumble. And no wonder: she had had nothing to eat since breakfast but a quick sandwich on the platform before boarding the train. She had concentrated on the daring journey ahead of her and forgotten about food. But when we ignore the body, we are more easily victimized by it.” The artist was not quite making sense of the words anymore. The other’s voice was so calming, it quickly turned her thoughts into fog into nothing. Her breath slowed down and her muscles lost their tension as she melted on top of the other.

“She felt terrible standing there in front of Tomas….” Lexa stopped mid-sentence, noticing how soft Clarke suddenly was. Smiling to herself, she moved the girl back to her place beside her, placing a peck on her forehead.

“Sleep tight, dearest…” She said softly. She wanted to go back to the book, but that beautiful blonde girl sleeping beside her looked so peaceful and inviting, she couldn’t help but put the object back into its place, turning the lights off and snuggling her girlfriend. It didn’t take long for her to crash as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna give a s/o to my [ fiancée](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefullycursed) for giving the idea of Lexa reading The Unbearable Lightness of Being <3


End file.
